One Day at a Time
by monsterbot
Summary: Annie gets paranoid when Laurie doesn't answer her phone. RZ universe, Annie/Laurie super fluff oneshot.


**One Day at a Time**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The fluffiest of one-shots for my dear anniebrackett on her birthday. Welcome to true adulthood. Love you!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, and I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

><p>'<em>Seriously though, where are you?'<em>

Laurie sighed as she read Annie's latest text message – her fourth in the last hour to be exact. The brunette had been texting her every fifteen minutes since she had left work an hour ago, after she had ignored her girlfriend's phone call. As she opened the door and stepped out of the car, she pressed down the power button and slid her finger across the screen, powering the phone down.

Tucking it into her back pocket and pulling her arms around her body to block out the cold, she walked up to the red brick building in front of her.

* * *

><p>Annie Brackett was not one to be fucked with.<p>

At least, that was what she was mentally telling herself on her drive into town to find her girlfriend. It wasn't unreasonable, she told herself. After all they had been through, the respectful thing for Laurie to do was to take her calls and respond to her texts. She was only reacting to Laurie's irresponsibility.

They had been working on their relationship the last few weeks following Halloween. A few days shy of the holiday, some farmers had been arrested for killing a homeless man on the outskirts of Haddonfield. DNA collected during the autopsy had confirmed that the body was indeed Michael Myers. Despite that, Laurie had clung to her all Halloween night, every light in the two story farmhouse blazing while Sheriff Brackett had sat on the porch all night to keep any stray trick-or-treaters from ringing the bell.

They had started couples therapy, realizing that their issues may be best addressed together. Annie genuinely felt that they had been making progress. It was nearly Christmas now, and she had left every therapy session over the last few weeks feeling on top of the world. She and Laurie were finally able to get comfortable and find some closure with Michael's death.

She sat at the stop light at the end of Main Street that marked the beginning of the town and separated it from the more rural surrounding area. Scrolling through her past texts idly, she began to feel anxious and perhaps a little guilty.

Laurie knew that Fridays were their thing. Every week she would leave work, pick up a pizza from their favorite restaurant, and bring it home for them to share while they lounged in front of the TV for the rest of the night. Annie had only been calling earlier to see if Laurie wanted her to phone in the order so it would be ready when she got there.

The brunette frowned. Maybe she was overreacting? Their relationship had been in a lull following their first encounter with Michael Myers. In the year that had followed, it had become almost toxic, punctuated with brief periods of calm. It was really only in the last few weeks that they had had any sense of normalcy, which was a complete turnaround from where they had been. Maybe she was hoping for too much too soon.

Laurie had friends and a job that kept her occupied. Annie only had Laurie. Maybe she needed to give the blonde a little space to do her own thing.

A honk from behind her pulled her from her reverie and she looked up at the stop light that had since turned green. Giving an apologetic wave to the driver behind her, she pressed down on the gas and continued into town.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, Laurie realized. It said so at the top of the receipt for the item she had just bought.<p>

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It was no wonder Annie had been blowing up her phone. She held down on the power button and waited until the phone loaded up and got a signal before dialing their usual pizza place.

"Hi, thanks for calling—" a cracking teenage boy's voice answered.

"Hi Steve, its Laurie. Could you start getting my usual order ready? I totally forgot to pick it up on my way home and I'm headed back now," Laurie said as she put the car in reverse and began backing out of her spot.

"Laurie? Annie was just here, she grabbed it," Steve replied. "Did not look too happy. Might want to pick up some dessert or flowers. Probably both!"

Laurie's heart seemed to skip a beat and she quickly pulled out of the parking lot, not wanting to be caught. "Thanks Steve!"

The blonde decided to take him up on his advice and drove two blocks over to the florist where she grabbed a small bouquet of flowers before heading back to the house.

* * *

><p>Annie sat with her arms crossed staring blankly at the pizza box on the table. It was a little after five, more than two hours after Laurie had gotten off work. The brunette wondered how long she'd be sitting at the table under the dim lighting in the kitchen, staring at what was supposed to be her shared dinner.<p>

The sound of tires crunching on the gravel driveway brought her back to the present, and brought a scowl to her face. The sound came to a halt in front of the house and she heard hurried footsteps making their way to the kitchen door. A key turned in the lock and Laurie's form came into view, carrying several bags and wearing an apologetic look on her face.

"Annie, baby, I'm so sorry," Laurie started, crossing the room to the table. She set her bags down and Annie could see flowers and ice cream in two of them, the smaller bag just outside of her view. "I forgot what day it was and lost track of time after work. But I picked up dessert and flowers because I'm sure you're pissed."

For a moment Annie didn't speak. After the silence had settled over them almost uncomfortably, the tiny brunette broke it. "I was worried about you. I'm not mad. Not anymore, anyway. Just return my calls next time. I thought you were—"

She stopped then as Laurie opened the small bag and produced a tiny box from it. "What the hell is that?"

Laurie blushed and fumbled with the dark felt covered box, dropping it twice before taking a firmer hold of it and grabbing Annie's hand as well. "This isn't exactly how I planned to give this to you. But I don't want you feeling like you need to worry about us."

She popped open the box, revealing a simple band with a small diamond in the center. Annie's jaw had dropped slightly upon realizing what was happening, but she held any comments. "I've kind of wanted to give you one of these since the day we met. But we were five, so, may have been jumping the gun a little bit then."

Annie chuckled and held out her hand for Laurie to slide the ring on. "It's beautiful. I love it. I love you. If there's a question, my answer is yes."

Laurie grinned and pointed over to the flowers. "So, I won't be needing those after all?"

"Oh, no. Those are definitely necessary," Annie replied as she pressed a kiss to Laurie's lips. She pulled back and looked at her girlfriend, now fiancée. "I thought the worst of you today, and then you go and do this—"

"Baby, hush," Laurie said as she shook her head. "One day at a time, right?"

Annie smiled and nodded. "One day at a time, babe."


End file.
